I Just Wanna Be Deep In Your Love
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Wendy Courduroy esta a punto de dar el paso más importante de su vida al estar a punto de casarse con Dipper, una despedida de soltera que sale mal y un encuentro con su mejor amigo Stanford Pines le haran replantearse si esta tomando la mejor descisión al seguir con ese matrimonio. Paralelo a Una boda ¿Con mal final?


**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls Pertenece a Alex Hirsh, Hora de Aventura y Más allá del Jardín a Cartoon Network.**

 **Pairing:** Wendy Courduroy/ Stanford Pines

 **Completo:** Si **[X]** No **[]**

 **Hola! gente bonita del mundo mundial, aquí vengo con otro fanfic dedicado a este fandom con una pareja bastante crack que me surgio hace algunos días.**

 **Advertencia #1 :** Este one shot surge de una trama paralela al OS Una boda ¿con mal final? de Lydia Schattenspiel ( _¿A que esperan para leerla mis shavos?_ ) o pueden hacerlo de modo independiente.

PD: Sip, tengo el permiso de la autora para hacer esta contraparte

 **Advertencia #2 :** Puede tomarse como un AU de los Bad End Friends _(los amigos con finales infelices, Lydia lo explica mejor en sus fics_ ) contiene mención de OT4 ( _parejas con cuatro individuos involucrados románticamente entre si o como se le conoce coloquialmente el "todos contra todos"_ )

 **Advertencia #3:** Aquí Wendy si es legal (imaginenla en estilo anime, pero de 18 para arriba) lo digo porque habra leemon heterosexual por aquí (el primero que escribo) asi que este fic contiene raited M.

 **Advertenicia 4:** **¡NINGUNA!** ( _Solo te queria molestar :p_ )

 **Que disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

.

.

.

.

¿Como habían llegado a esto?

Ni la mismísima Wendy Courduroy tenia la respuesta exacta, se suponia que su última noche de soltería seria una tranquila reunión de amigas, ya sabes jugar scrabble, hablar de moda y programas de televisión mientras en el estereo suena el mejor playlist que youtube te puede proporcionar;No esta parnafalia que se hacia llamar... _fiesta_.

Bonnibel había usado sus influencias para conseguirles un buen salón en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, Mabel se había encargado de los _sugerentes_ bocadillos todo resultaría perfecto, entonces ¿Que podría salir mal?

Unas horas despúes la joven pelirroja ya se arrepentia de haber aceptado la tentación de aquel grupo que se hacian llamar "amigas" que en este momento no se veian mejor que los orcos que salian en las pelis de El señor de los Anillos.

Para empezar la mayoría estaban regadas por el suelo, Candy, Grenda junto con Fiona parecian dormir en una especie de círculo deforme por la poscisión de sus cuerpos.

En el escenario una ya borracha Marceline cantaba "I want to break free" siguiendo a duras penas el ritmo de la canción, por otro lado Bonnibel yacia con el cuenco de ponche encima de su cabeza murmurando frases al azar.

Mabel reia como si le contaran el mejor chiste del mundo mientras palmeaba la espalda de una inconsciente Sara y ...¡Que Demonios! ¿Beatrice durmiendo encima de las bocinas?

Esquivo gente que en su vida había visto hasta llegar a la salida "¿Cómo llegamos a esto en 4 horas y media? " pensaba con exasperación la pelirroja, Hasta que miro su apariencia... Un vestido strappless morado, tacones bajos, lentes de sol y un montón de collares le adornaban el cuello y como cereza del pastel; un gastado velo de novia le adornaba la cabeza.

Se quito el molesto adorno del cabello y ahogo un gemido de dolor al sacarselo de tiron y sin cuidado, maldiciendo su suerte y cerrando el salón con un sonoro portazo. Al menos ya tenia material de chantaje de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí dentro.

Respiro aliviada al ya no ser capaz de escuchar nada más que el leve murmullo de esa canción bailable **(1)** que se volvia a repetir aún cuando la fiesta ya había acabado, jamás debio asistir a esa tonteria hecha pasar como "última noche de soltería" a esta hora estaria cenando con...

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, llamo pidiendo un taxi, no estaba en condiciones de manejar (además de que esa noche no uso el automóvil) pero tenia la dirección adecuada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperto de su ensimismamiento a portazos, el extraño científico se levanto del sillón dispuesto a detener el alboroto.

— Ya voy, ya voy ¡Ya pare su festival!— gruño con molestia.

— ¿Me extrañaste Fordsie?— pregunto una voz femenina ligeramente modificada por el uso del alcohol.

— ¿Wendy?— parpadeo, saco sus lentes y volvio a colocarselos para saber si no era una alucinación producto de su mente— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porque tienes demasiados collares y adornos? Por favor dime que no llegaste conduciendo...—

—Hui de mi última noche de solteria...Deja que me quede ¡Por favor!— suplico la pelirroja con cara de perrito.

— Entra antes de que me arrepienta— suspiro Ford haciendose a un lado para que la joven pudiera pasar.

El interior del apartamento no era nada del otro mundo, salvo por el pequeño detalle de inventos, esquemas, bítacoras, y notas post it regadas por doquier, de un momento a otro el hogar de Stanford Pines llegó a convertirse en la "Ciudad del Papel"

— Ire por unas mantas, ponte cómoda al fin y al cabo estas en tu casa— contesta indiferente el hombre, el tema de la boda entre ella y su sobrino le tiene harto, se siente culpable la chica ha decidido pasar su despedida de soltera con el y va y se comporta como un cínico amargado.

Regreso con lo acordado solo para encontrarla en su sófa favorito, aquel largo sillón mullido que parece cama, en la parte de atrás de este dice "Uso exclusivo de Wendy Courduroy" se rie en voz baja ante el recuerdo, de como una hoja de papel, un marcador y la bonita pero apresurada caligrafía habia resuelto todo.

—¿Has cenado ya?— pregunto para rellenar el silencio recibiendo un pequeño "Si" como respuesta, Wendy no quería recordar su desfachatez en el buffet Mabel, todo lo que puedas comer.

Se sento junto a ella, rememorando como llegaron a conocerse:

 _Trabajaba en la cabaña de su hermano Stan, a penas con dieciseis años empezaba a volverse independiente, no le apasionaba ser cajera, pero le encantaba parlotear con sus amigos y leer revistas cuando nadie más parecia verla._

 _— ¿Taking Over Midnight? **(2)** — pregunto a la dependiente mientras hacia tiempo para esperar a su hermano._

 _— Es una de mis favoritas, auque sea de los ochenta— contesto la cajera con una emoción diferente a la apatía._

Una charla casual, que dio paso a una extraña amistad entre una adolescente y un anciano; eran amigos, consejeros y siempre estaban ahí para apoyarse el uno al otro.

Como cuando ella fue traicionada por uno de sus amigos, la etapa de rebeldia juvenil contra todos menos el., las peleas entre el y su hermano...tantas cosas inverosímiles, tantos momentos juntos.

Y luego llego Dipper a la ecuación...no lo malentiendan el pequeño castaño era su sobrino preferido compartían aficciones en común, claro pero sentia cierta aprehensión al verlo pasar mucho tiempo con su pelirroja favorita, llego el noviazgo y algo dentro de el empezó a quebrarse.

Observó a Wendy en el sofa cambiando rápidamente los canales de televisión, sin nada que ver aparentemente dejando descansar al aparato en uno de tantos canales de música juvenil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Que lees?— pregunto Ford más que nada para hacer tema de conversación, los silencios incomódos nunca duraban mucho tiempo entre ellos, les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos solo tener cerca al otro aún sin palabras de por medio los hacia sentir...complementados.

— Un fanfic Harry/Hermionie— el hombre mayor contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos; literatura moderna, nunca durara lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué es ahora un universo alterno donde la chica es villana? ¿El clásico cuento de hadas con los roles invertidos? ¿O algún periodo de tiempo en donde hay spoilers del séptimo libro?— El sarcasmo no se hacia notar, no para nada.

— En esa realidad solo son amigos que revolotean el uno contra el otro, un par de idiotas que nunca atreven a confesarse sus sentimientos por lo mismo de que Harry va a casarse con Ginny, Ron que ahora se volvio gay y se enrolla con Malfoy le abre los ojos a OTP para que haga algo — contesto Wendy ensimismada en la lectura, ¿Identificandose con el protagonista o solo era un Deja vu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada, pero aquello parecio no importarles, siguieron entrelazando sus lenguas en una lucha de poder, si alguien les viera diria la famosa frase "Busquen un cuarto".

Desearia que aquello solo se hubiese quedado en un simple beso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

La pequeña figura de Wendy se acurrucaba contra el pidiendo algo de calor humano; la sábana resbalando de su cuerpo dejando ver sus pechos le recordo la intensa sesión que ocurrio en el sillón horas antes, habían hecho el amor como un par de salvajes, importando poco que aquella mujer fuese quien se casaria con su sobrino mañana a primera hora.

Era un imbécil, la queria y hasta ahora pudo darse cuenta de ello, una noche solo basto para reconocer que Wendy Courduroy podría entrar a su vida como algo más que una amiga.

Se resigno a perderle guardando muy bien el momento en su memoria, porque estaba claro que nunca volvería a repetirse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando cierta pelirroja empezó a despertar...de un humor bastante alegre, estaba en el departamento de Filbrick; podía decirle asi en el fondo de su mente siendo consciente de que el mayor odiaba su segundo nombre; se noto desnuda pero no le importo.

Recordo la noche pasada, despúes de una conversación aburrida, su lívido empezó a despertar producto de la tensión sexual de los últimos tres meses. El dolor en su parte baja comenzó a incomodarle, pero decidio seguir durmiendo, acurrucandose más contra el cuerpo que dormía junto a ella.

—Wendy— susurro Stanford casi como si tocara su nombre con reverencia.

— Buenos días— contesto la joven, había dormido multiples noches en su departamento, perder su virginidad con el no significaba el silencio incómodo o el despúes y las explicaciones de una noche de pasión descontrolada.

— Sobre lo que paso anoche...— comenzó Ford sin saber exactamente como partir de ahí.

— No te atrevas a decir que fue un error, porque yo lo deseaba y tu tambien— contesto la pelirroja firmemente con todo rastro de sueño ya perdido.

— ¿Que hay de Dipper? Recuerda que te casas hoy— respondio mordazmente el tío del novio.

Eso parecio caerle a la joven como un balde de agua fría, su expresión se transformo hasta el punto de llegar a las lágrimas, se sentía como un idiota por hacer llorar a la mujer que amaba.

Le beso dulcemente los labios y seco sus lágrimas con cuidado; las acciones valian más que mil palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se aferro a las sábanas lo mejor que podia una mirada y un momento solo basto aquello para que el supiera exactamente que es lo que ella nescesitaba.

Los gritos y las explicaciones quedaron olvidados momentáneamente, el calor dominaba todo y no quería pensar racionalmente hoy.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron subitamente recordando lo atrevída que había sido anoche con Stanford, robandose apasionados besos, perdiendose en lujuriosas caricias, y gritando de placer al montar su miembro subiendo y bajando con el sudor recorriendole el cuerpo dandole un sensual aspecto cual si fuera una súcubo.

Sus gemidos volvieron a traerla a la realidad, se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina desnuda con su mejor amigo besandole los pechos acariciandola cual si fuera diosa griega, habían decidido disfrutar lo que les quedaba de la mañana para perderse en el deseo.

 _El cíentifico ya vestido había venido a buscarla,no para encontrarla todavía sin ropa, negandose a mirarle le había suplicado que se vistiera hasta que sus gemiditos lograron hacerle voltear la vista._

 _Con su rojo cabello pegado por el sudor, su cara modificada por un rictus de placer y sus manos bajando por todo su cuerpo desde sus pechos,sus caderas hacía su zona íntima._

 _Su respiración se acelero y su rostro enrojecio al verla dandose placer asi misma gimiendo su nombre en el proceso._

 _—W- Wendy— consiguio decir roncamente, no podía negar que la vista lo estaba excitando, pero no cederia a la tentación...No a menos que ella se lo pidiera._

 _Se acerco cuidadosamente, ella siendo conciente de lo que provocaba acelero sus caricias y elevo la voz de sus gemidos, abrío los ojos encontrando que otra mano le masturbaba furiosamente, haciendole llegar antes de lo que tenia planeado._

 _— Hazme tuya por segunda vez— susurro la pelirroja presa de la lujuria, elevo sus piernas sobre los hombros de su amante, quien dirigio su miembro a su lubricada entrada para penetrar de una sola estocada._

 _Stanford se perdia en la estrechez de su compañera, sus gemidos ahora eran audibles y nada reprimidos, comenzó a embestirla una, dos , tres, muchas veces hasta hacerla delirar y acabar los dos en un orgasmo simultaneo._

Regreso al presente sintiendo como la lengua de su nuevo amante se colaba en sus labios menores, ese hombre si que podía hacerla delirar y gritar, se sintio desfallecer cuando empezó a lamer su clítoris sin descanso alguno.

— _Ah, Ah, N-No, no pares_ — gemia ella sin control alguno entregandose al climax de un placer deliciosamente prohibido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se miraron confusos, felices, avergonzados no habían desperdiciado toda la mañana al completo, habían hablado aclarado sus sentimientos, pero ya era tarde para poder hacer algo y remediar la situación, tenia una boda a la cual llegar para unir su destino a alguien que no amaba.

Ya en el altar se pregunto si acaso no estaria cometiendo un grave error, es decir todas esas caras felices entre los asistentes...y entonces vio la luz: Una boda por compromiso solo los haria más infelices de lo que ya eran.

El decir "NO" había sonado tan liberador, si no contaba con el horror de los asistentes claro; se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Dipper y sus amigos, sus caras de mal discimulado anhelo le advertian que ellos tambien habían hecho cosas suculentas la misma noche de su despedida de solteros.

No podía dejar a una pareja de ¿Cuatro? separada de su felicidad solo por el capricho egoista de los convencionalismos sociales.

Como una irónica broma del destino el ramo fue a parar a las manos de su ex novio, que al parecer no era el unico sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Sonrio al sentir como alguien se levantaba para ir tras ella; Stanford no perderia la oportunidad una vez más.

Despúes de todo; al final nada cambio entre ellos.

* * *

 **(1) Sientanse libres de colocar aquí su canción preferida del momento.**

 **(2) Reinas de la Medianoche del episodio: Scary-oke**

 **(3) con esta ship inicie en el submundo del fanfiction.**

 **Riviews, tomatazos, floreros, dolares todo es valido**

 **Se despide**

 **Chiara***


End file.
